


Trip (#29)

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Kylux Dialogue Drabbles [22]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Slight Humor, another 'hux thought Kylo was dead' fic by Oblio lmao, captured by the resistance au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: #29/49 of the first sentence drabbles challenge I'm doing, is completely separate from the rest of the fics in it.Hux and Kylo reunite after a few months of Hux believing Kylo was dead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> before u go 'oblio did u just rip off your own story' TECHNICALLY Widower is a rip off of this one. i wrote this one first. Widower is the better, longer, more angst-y version of this.  
> -each first sentence dialogue piece comes from this post: http://bubbaknowlton.tumblr.com/post/142980813910
> 
> -Dialogue piece: "I thought you were dead."

**Trip**

"I thought you were dead." Hux's voice was a whisper, his eyes wide as he stared at Kylo. He half believed that maybe this was not the Knight but a hallucination, a dream. It had to be, right? He'd seen Kylo die, in the battle, shot to the ground, his body unmoving. As far as he knew, the Resistance had claimed the body, as they had had to make a retreat, and Phasma dragged him away before he could try and retrieve the knight's limp corpse. They'd left the planet and had been unable to return. That was months ago. So how was the man standing in front of him?

Kylo looked nervous. "I'm real, not- I'm not a hallucination. You still think really loudly."

"You were _shot_." He wasn't convinced. That sounded exactly like what a hallucination would say.

"I've taken worse. Starkiller, remember? This wasn't as bad."

"You fell to the ground!"

The Knight suddenly looked embarrassed. "The...the force of the impact made me lose my footing, there were sticks everywhere, you know? And...I fell and hit my head on the ground, which knocked me out."

Okay, this definitely wasn't a hallucination. Hux knew his subconscious couldn't come up with such a ridiculous explanation. "You...that's so stupid."

"Hey!"

"I have been grieving over you for _months_ , all because you tripped and hit your head! Kriff, Ren, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Hux felt a little hysterical. "Stars, Ren, you-" He laughed. "What an idiot!" Kylo's face went red. Hux's laughing gradually became hysteric and Kylo reluctantly wrapped his arms around the ginger and patted his back to try and calm him down a tad.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton


End file.
